


The Snowman

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve More Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been snowing, Lyn's got a bad cold and Jack wants to build a snowman.  Who else is Robbie going to get to help but James?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snowman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Complicated light (ComplicatedLight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/gifts).



When Robbie Lewis stumbled downstairs his grandson greeted him with both good news and bad news.

“Grandpa, Grandpa, it’s been snowing,” Jack said. “And Mummy’s ill.”

“What?” Robbie was instantly alarmed. “Lyn, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing serious,” Lyn mumbled, “Just my cold’s got a bit worse.” She sneezed, as if to emphasise the point.

“Go back to bed, love, we’ll look after Jack.”

“He’s desperate to play in the snow.”

“And so he shall, but first we need to make Uncle James some coffee.”

Robbie made the coffee and took it back to their bedroom. “Time for you to rise and shine,” he said. “It snowed overnight and you need to make a snowman with Jack.”

James accepted the coffee and attempted to disappear back under the duvet. “Can’t you do it?” he muttered.

“Oh no, my role will be to make admiring noises once it’s finished. And provide regular hot drinks for Lyn, who has taken her cold back to bed.”

Any further conversation was interrupted by a wail of “I can’t find my wellies” from downstairs.

“All right,” James said as he reluctantly emerged from the duvet. “You get him ready and I’ll get dressed.”

Once Robbie had returned downstairs to do battle with mittens, scarf and hat, James peered out of the window. He had to admit that the garden did look pretty covered in the pristine snow. Finding somewhere with a garden had been one of the considerations the previous summer, when he and Robbie had been looking for a house together; that and having sufficient room to enable Lyn and family to visit.

James dressed quickly and went downstairs to find Robbie promising Jack that they could take pictures of the snowman to show Daddy, since Tim had stayed at home as he was working between Christmas and New Year.

James took Jack outside and showed him how to roll a snowball for the head, whilst he rolled a larger snowball for the body. When both had reached a suitable size he carefully lifted Jack’s snowball onto the body.

“Let’s see if we can find some stones for buttons,” James said, “and maybe some sticks we can use for arms.”

All the time Jack chattered away to James and James, slightly to his own surprise, chatted back. When they found two large dark stones suitable for eyes James lifted the little boy up to put them in place.

“And now we need to ask Grandpa if he can find us a carrot for his nose,” James said.

They went to the back door, where they found that not only was there a carrot waiting for them, but a flat cap and a slightly threadbare scarf. Jack picked them up and together they arranged them on the snowman.

They were so intent on their work that neither noticed that Robbie had come outside until they heard a click and James realised they had been photographed.

“Now,” Robbie said, “What I need is a picture of the two of you, one either side of your snowman.”

James stood rather self-consciously on one side of the snowman until Robbie pointed out that he was too tall to fit in the picture and got him to kneel down. As James looked across at Jack he found himself sharing the little boy’s obvious enthusiasm and grinned.

“That’s it,” Robbie said. “I’ve taken lots of pictures for you to show Daddy. And now I think it’s time to go back inside and have some hot chocolate.”

Later, once all the outer clothing had been shaken to ensure that not too much snow came indoors, and Jack had drunk his hot chocolate and been settled in front of the Pingu DVD, Robbie and James stood together in the kitchen.

“You looked like you were enjoying yourself in the snow,” Robbie said.

“Yes, I was. It was fun.” James replied. “Spending Christmas here with you has been lovely. And then having Lyn and Jack visit and having an excuse to play in the snow; I can't remember the last time I was so happy."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "I can't remember the last time I was so happy."


End file.
